


I wouldn't ask

by Aumar



Category: House M.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumar/pseuds/Aumar
Summary: Wilson comes over to stay at house's place, pleasantly surprised at how nice he could be.
Kudos: 2





	I wouldn't ask

House opens the door,avoids Wilson's eyes and sees the suitcase,what could have happened to cause this? Did Wilson fight with his wife? Several questions gearing in his head stopped when Wilson spoke calmly.

"She cheated on me. And I need to stay away from the place."

"come in, there's plenty of beers." House's voice wavered, he'd remembered the look wilson had on his face while he said he needed to talk,but house had muttered something brash and left. Still wilson was here,taking off his jacket and having a sip of beer, looking relieved.

Marriages were a hard thing,let alone he always wondered how did Wilson manage to screw up three marriages,well Julie was at fault too. They sat in silence looking at the television till house spoke,"you said this was something to be talked about—" Wilson turns his head towards him in a silent warning. —you ever wanna talk just,know that you can." House finishes his sentence getting up to sleep.


End file.
